The Energy
by Landlady of the Universe
Summary: Ian's gone. Ken is ticked. Sequal to Name and Fire Escape.


Here's the next installment in my arc type thingy.  It's the sequel to Name, but again, I really don't think that it's necessary to read Name to understand this one.  All you need to know is that Ian finally got a clue and left Irons.  Please review, I really like to know what you think.  And I promise more Sara and Ian stuff next.

A/N2: I can't remember if the quote at the end is correct.  If anyone knows that it's wrong and what the right one is, let me know and I'll fix it.  Thanks.

Disclaimer: Witchblade belongs to someone that is not TNT anymore *growls*.  And The Energy is by Audio Vent.

***Big thanks to Emcron for helping me find this song.

The Energy 

Kenneth Irons was one of the richest men in the world.  He had everything, houses, women, ancient artifacts, pretty much anything and everything that money could buy.  Everything, that was, except for Sara Pezzini's treacherous ass.

She had stolen Ian from him, he was sure of it.  Over a week ago, Ian had failed to report in after a night of watching over the Wielder.  When he had called Sara, to ask – very nicely, he thought – about his servant's whereabouts, she had refused to say anything.  In fact, she had been rather rude about the whole thing.

And the worst part was, he still didn't have any idea where Ian was, except that he was being brainwashed, or worse, by Sara Pezzini.

Every now and then I think about you

And it makes me, it breaks me

Out of you and into me, I'll make it

So take a look at what you so to my head

When you're leaving, I'm breathing

Out of me and into you, I feel sick

I feel sick

For the first time in a long time, Kenneth had to look at the calendar to find out what day it was.  It was Friday.  Fridays, Ian always brought him a glass of sherry before taking him home.  The fire in the fireplace had burned down days ago; Ian always poked it up in the morning and banked it at night.  Kenneth shivered, and not entirely from the lack of heat in the room.

His intercom buzzed, and the secretary informed him that his car was waiting for him downstairs.  Ian usually brought the car to the front door and then came back up to help him in and out of the elevator.  At his age, even simple things like elevators could be hazardous.

With a sigh, Kenneth gathered his briefcase and cane and went to brave the dangers of modern technology.

Now that you're leaving

It complicates our lives

But I am the reason

That I will stay alive

Having a huge house was great, until you have to live in one all alone.  Kenneth had never realized how his footsteps echoed down the empty halls as he walked.  Or how cold the sitting room that he favored could be without Ian standing in the corner.  The silence suffocated him, surrounded him, drowning him.

Kenneth sank down into his chair, fighting to breathe.  It took him several minutes to calm down.  Once he did, he rang a bell for a servant to bring him a drink.  The woman was there within minutes, with an entire bottle.

"Here you are Mr. Irons," she said curtly before disappearing.  Kenneth stared at the bottle of scotch before pouring himself some.  Since Ian's disappearance, he had noticed that the servants seemed more sullen; Ian had always gotten along with them, although Kenneth himself couldn't figure out why.

Ian always got along with nearly everyone.

We are the energy

We are the same as you

Take everything you need

We are the answer to

The broken, breaking through

Take everything from me

Why?  Why had Ian left him?  Even after everything that he had done for him.  He had raised the boy, for heavens sake.  And more importantly, why had Sara agreed to help him?  She had never shown any liking for his servant before.  In fact, she had always been rather adverse to any contact with him.

These questions and more flew through Kenneth's mind as he sat in front of his fireplace.  Nothing that he had tried so far could stop them.  He poured himself another drink.  About half the bottle was left now.

What bothered him the most was that he couldn't figure out why he couldn't stop thinking about Ian's betrayal.

Every now and then I dream about you

I've lost the feeling, its dead skin

I will never be dependant again

And every now and then I think about you

It's bringing me closer to closure

Every now and then I know it's over

It's over

Kenneth had gotten through fully three fourths of the bottle of scotch before an idea hit him.  Perhaps, just perhaps, he couldn't stop thinking about Ian because he missed him.  Not just the little everyday things that Ian did for him, or even the big things that he did every once in a while.  After all, he could always find someone that he could pay to do the things that Ian had done.  But whomever he found wouldn't have the unusual charm of the boy that he had trained over the years.  The very simple fact was that his Ian could never be replaced.

Could it be that he actually missed Ian?  That he was hurt that the child he had taken as his son had left him?  Was that what bothered him so much?

Nah.

Now that you're leaving

It complicates our lives

But I am the reason

That I will stay alive

The headache that plagued Kenneth in the morning was a surprise.  Mostly because he couldn't remember most of last night.  He got halfway to calling for Ian before he remembered that Ian was gone.  Then again, he should have realized earlier.  Ian would have never allowed him to drink so much, no matter how much he himself protested.  Ian had always done what was best for his master, even if it contradicted with what Kenneth wanted.  That was, until Sara Pezzini had entered the picture.

Kenneth sighed resignedly.  He really did miss Ian.

We are the energy

We are the same as you

Take everything you need

We are the answer to

The broken, breaking through

Take everything from me

Sara Pezzini.  The mere thought of that green-eyed Wielder tore at his insides.  She had stolen Ian from him, and if it took his last breath, he would get his Ian back.

His son, his Ian, had left him for that green-eyed bitch.  And she would pay.  Kenneth rose from his bed, attempting to ignore the splitting headache from his hangover.  Dressing slowly, he began to form a plan in his mind, one that would fulfill his revenge.

Immediately, once he had made it to the office, he put his plan into action.  He would find Ian; he would kill Sara and find a Wielder that he could control, preferably one that Ian wasn't infatuated with.  Then everything would be ok again.  Ian, his son, his life, had to come back to him.  Or else he was doomed.

We are the energy

We are the same as you

Take everything you need

We are the answer to

The broken, breaking through

Take everything for me

Cause I'm not dying

_Isolation is safety.  Virginity is invulnerability,_ he had told Ian once.  He really should start listening to his advice.

No I'm not dying

Today


End file.
